Help/Creating Signatures
Do you want to have your own signature when you comment on pages, blog posts, or the forum? This page will tell you how to make your very own signature. Step-by-step instructions Step 1: Go to 'My Preferences' Step 2: Find the 'Signature' section. Check the box that says "I want to use wikitext in my signature". This will allow you to have a personalized and colorful signature! Step 3: Paste your signature code in this box: Step 4: You will use the signature by typing in ~~~~ for a signature and timestamp (Person, 11:00), or ~~~ for just a signature (Person) This is an example of how your signature could look: Ex Title ex (message me) And this is how it is made: Ex Title ex (message me) Now to create your very own signature: There are several steps to making a unique and personalized signature. First, you'll need your username. This lets people know exactly who is signing that post! In the example, Ex was Ex's username. User:Campinator might have Campinator. Second, you can add a nickname, such as Title ex . This can be your Minecraft in-game-name, a name from a different game, or just a title you like. For example, User:Campinator might use Lord of Code These should have a link to your userpage, done like so: YourUserName Obviously, replace the YourUserName with your username before using. Third, you should let your friends have a way to contact you on your message wall. You can have a clever saying, or stick with an easy-to-understand phrase. The example used (message me). Other users have made phrases such as Send me your head! or Ask me anything The code for this is saying Now, all of this may sound exciting, but it really needs some color to spice things up! There are several cool coding effects you can do, but I will go over a few right now. Lets say you want your signature to be red. To do so, you would type in Your Text . That is called a HTML tag, and it modifies how the text is read by a computer. You can use any color code for the area that says #FF0000, it will change what color the text appears. To create your very own signature, put all these steps together: -Your Username: You -A nickname: Nickname -A way to your message wall: Contact Me! *Note: that tag makes the text higher than everything else -If you want, you can put some images into your signature. If you have any questions, just ask around! Many of the users on here are pretty knowledgeable about coding, and can answer questions you have. [[User:Campinator|Campinator is always willing to help with anything. Feel free to copy this and edit your own hexadecimal, names titles and pictures in. You can find some hexadecimal values for colours here: HTML Colour Codes. If you want an even fancier signature, check the page on Wiki Coding for more advice. Thanks to Narvin for providing this tutorial on the forum. Category:Help